The present invention relates to a vehicle protective window and, in particular, to a vehicle protective window that is bullet resistant and mounts inside a vehicle side window on the door frame.
Making a vehicle bullet proof using steel plates and very thick safety glass is well known. Applications of such armor proof vehicles range from the protection of Presidents and highly visible wealthy people to military personnel. It is expensive to construct armor proof vehicles, and because of the additional weight, such vehicles are more costly to own and operate. They require heavier tires, heavy duty suspension systems, and added gasoline consumption just to mention some of the costly items.
Steel plated armored vehicles do not take into account the windshield and side windows. It is possible when armor-plating a vehicle from the ground up to install heavier transparent plastics such as aliphatic and alicyclic urethanes, plexiglas, polycarbonates and others are well known for use as projectile resistant windows.
Vehicles which have been in service present an altogether different problem of protection of passengers from the violence occuring in many of the towns and cities around the world. It has been suggested in the prior art to provide after market protective panels for vehicle doors and windows. The entire inside of each door may be covered with projectile resistant transparent plastic panels. Each panel can be permanently attached to a door, forming a shield from the vehicle floor to the headliner.
While the prior art addresses the dangerous situation present in most urban areas, most people would not want to have full armor protection at all times. The concern is having permanently, or nearly so, installed transparent plastic panels. Also, the plastic panels detract from the interior, and could be demoralizing and demeaning. Further, encasing the interior with armor is cumbersome and confining to some people. However, ordinary people do occasionally enter dangerous areas where such protection is prudent. On those occasions a removable or permanently installed window protection does offer security.
The present invention overcomes the prior art problems associated with providing armor protection for vehicles already in service. Most urban situations involving guns, include criminal element which is inexperienced in marksmanship. Often the criminals use small caliber automatic weapons that they randomly shoot. The most critical areas of the body to protect are the upper body and head; therefore, a window shield which covers those vital areas is paramount. The window shield of the present invention does just that.